Flashbacks
by Sharkie2008
Summary: Kirsten is confused when she goes from the future to the present many times. KANDY! It's my first story so be as critical as you CAN! And..i'm horrible at summarys!
1. Chapter 1

I was working a late shift at the bar tonight. Every man that walked into the bar that night seemed to want to flirt with me and I wasn't in the mood. I went over to a table with about 3 men and 2 women and knew this wasn't going to be fun. It was my last table of the night,  
and I could hopefully put up with their drunken behavior. 

"Hello." I said. "Can I get you guys anything?"

A man in the corner of the room, not even at the table whisteled at me.

"Umm.." One of the men said. "I guess we'll all just have beers, right guys?"

They all nodded their heads and I went over to the bar to get their order. I walked back and heard more incessant whistels, and put the drinks on the table. They said thank you and I walked away. A few feet away from the table the man that had been eyeing me and whistling at me all night stopped me in my tracks.

"Excuse me," He said. Obviously he meant to stop me.

"It's okay," I said, trying to make my way around him.

"What's you name?" He stood in my way again.

"Let me by please, I need to get back to work."

His face grew mean and he glared at me. "I just asked you your name. You can't answer that?"

I grew scared. "Kirsten,"

His expression changed again and he had a smile on his face. "Kirsten? Great name. What do you say I buy you a drink?"

"I'm working. Sorry." I almost made my way past him when he grabbed my arm.

"Hey. It's just a drink."

"Please, sir." I tried to take my arm away from him but he wouldn't let go.

"Hey! Let her go." A different man from the table I was just serving got up and was now in the guys face. The man let go of my arm and faced the other guy.

"Excuse me?" He said clenching his fists. "Who the hell are you?"

"Leave her alone."

"Bug off bud. I saw her first."

"I said, leave her alone."

The man from the table was taken off guard when the other man hit him. They started fighting and rolling around on the ground. "Security!" I called. Other men were trying to break them up, but nothing was working. The security guardsfinally came and broke them up. They threw out the bastard who was flirting with me and the other man went back to his table. I figured I owed him a thank you so I went back to their table.

"Excuse me?" He turned towards me. "Thank you for that."

"It wasn't a problem." He turned back to his friends.

I don't know why, but I didn't want to leave the table. There was something about this man that made him different from the other men at this bar. He noticed me standing there still and turned back towards me.

"Can I help you with something?" He asked nicely.

"What? Oh. Um. No thanks. Say, what's your name?" I was curiours now.

"Sandy. Sandy Cohen. What's your name?"

"Kirsten. Kirsten Nichol."

"Well it's nice to meet you Kirsten."

"It's nice to meet you too."

My boss saw me chatting with Sandy and not working, he yelled at me to get back to work.

"Sorry, I have to get back to work. Thank you so much for doing that for me. Are you okay?"

He nodded his head. "Just a few scrathes."

"Are you sure?"

"Yup. But um...I guess i'll maybe see you some other time?"

I nodded my head. "Yeah. Um...Bye Sandy."

"Bye Kirsten."

I walked away and looked back at him when I was about half way across the room. He was watching me walk away. That's good. Right?

After my shift was done i walked outside. It had started raining and I was standing by the curb trying to get a cab. I was soaking wet and I still hadn't gotten one when Sandy walked out of the bar.

"Hey." He said walking over to me. He opened up his umbrella and offered to let me stand under it with him.

"Hey. Thanks." I smiled at him.

"You're never going to get a cab at this time of the night." He pointed out. "You want a ride?"

I had just met this man but there was something different about him. Millions of other men have asked to give me a ride home but this was different. I actually wanted to go. But what if he was just like the other guys and just wanted to get me in bed? No. He wasn't like that.  
Was he?

"Um. No that's okay. I can just walk home..."

"In the rain?" I realized how dumb that was of me to say after he said that.

"Uh...yeah. I love the rain." Wow, i'm really stupid.

"Well then i'll walk you. So you don't get wet."

I was about to tell him no, but I actually wanted to walk with him. "Okay."

We started walking to my apartment and I learned a lot about this man. He use to live in the Bronx, his mom is a social worker and completly hates California. He's here on a scholarship and he has a brother and a sister. He's 3 years older then me too, but who cares right?

I told him a lot about myself too. I told him I was from Newport Beach, and I had one sister, my dad worked for a company called the Newport Group, and I'm here just to get away from my family and my old life.

"So you just want a completly different life?" He asked.

"Well no. I love my family, don't get me wrong, but I just want to see something outside the Newport Beach bubble."

"The newport beach bubble?" He chuckled.

"Yeah." I never realized how dumb that actually sounded. "They call it that. If you lived there you would know why."

"Probably." He said. "So...um." I noticed him hesitating. "Do you have a boyfriend?"

That took me off guard. "No." I said, just plain and simple.

"Oh."

I was curious now. "Do you have a girlfriend?"

"No." He said that quite quickly.

"Oh. Well this is me." I said pointing to the apartment above.

He nodded and looked at me. "Well I guess I'll hopefully see you around."

"Yeah." I really wanted him to come up but would that be sudden? I've only known him for the night. Screw it. "You want to come up? Have some coffee or something?"

He smiled. "I'd love too."

We made our way up the stairs and we went into my apartment. Thankfully it was clean. I had cleaned it that morning. I went into the bathroom and got some towels since we were soaking wet. I came back into the living room and noticed him still standing at the front door over the welcome mat. He was trying not to get my carpet wet. He's so sweet.

"You can come in you know?" I smiled at him and handed him the towewl.

"I don't want to get your apartment wet." He dried off and then walked inside. "You have a really nice apartment."

"Thank you. Would you like some coffee?"

He nodded his head and I went into the kitchen and put on the coffee pot.

"I'm going to go change real fast. Do you want something to change into? Like maybe a t-shirt?"

He shook his head. "No thanks i'm fine."

I walked into my bedroom and put on my pjs. I washed my face and put up my hair too. I walked into the living room and he was still sitting there. I smiled.

I got two cups of coffe and handed one then joined him on the couch. "So..."

He just nodded his head. "So why don't you have a boyfriend?"

That was a little sudden. Should I tell him? "Well. I did. But he cheated on me and got a girl pregnant...so..."

"Oh. I'm sorrry. I shouldn't have asked."

"No. It's okay, really." I hesitated. "So do you mind me asking why you don't have a girl friend?"

His gaze fell to the floor. "Oh. I'm sorry, you don't have to answer that."

"No, It's okay. I had a girlfriend. Actually we were engaged. But, I don't know..." He sighed and ran a hand through his hair. "An accident happened and she dissapeared without a word."

By the end of his story, i realized my hand was up to my mouth. "Oh wow. I'm really sorry."

"Its okay. It happened awhile ago..."

"So you're over it?"

"Basically." I saw him glance at the clock. "Well I guess I should get going."

I walked him to the door and opened it. "I'm glad you came up."

"Me too. Hey, do you think I could call you sometime?"

I smiled. "Sure. Let me write you my number." I got a piece of paper and wrote down my number for him.

"Thanks." He put the paper in his pocket. "So...Bye?"

"Bye." I said. He tured around to walk away but then turned around again. He started to lean towards me.

"Can I kiss you?" He asked. He's such a gentelman.

"I thought you'd never ask." He leaned in and gave me a gentle kiss.

"So i'll see you around? I'll call tomorrow."

"Ok. You better call me."

He smiled. "Oh I will." He kissed me one last time before walking out the door.


	2. Chapter 2

**Ok, so here is chapter two. I just want to thank everyone who reviewed! Especially Sarah who's review made me smile! Everyone else's did too...lol. Just so this doesn't confuse you..this is the furture, lol. Oh and I apologize for the fact that it's not very long...

* * *

**

"Honey?" 

I heard someone trying to wake me up.

"Honey?"

"Honey? Wake up."

I opened my eyes and Sandy was standing over me. "Hey." I said.

"Aren't you going to work?" I looked at the clock, it said 6:30. "What are you talking about? Why are you here?"

"Oh, I decided not to go sufing this morning. The waves were pretty bad."

I looked at him like he was crazy. Would I really care if he went surfing in the morning. Hell, I didn't even know he did surf.

"I just met you last night Sandy. Did something happen?"

"Um...no. We've been married 20 years. Did something happen last night?"

"Oh my god."

"What's going on Kirsten?"

I would like to know what is going on also. This is so confusing, last night I had just met Sandy and now i'm married to him?

"Is this like a look into the future or something? Oh god. Sandy I married you?"

Sandy frowned. "Is that bad?"

"No! No. It's just, I just met you last night!"

"Kirsten. Do I need to take you to the doctor?"

"Oh my god, this is confusing. I need some water." I stood up and made my way over to the door. Sandy grabbed my hand and I took it back afraid.

"Kirsten. What is going on?"

"I don't know Sandy."

I walked out the door down the stairs. I walked around for about 10 minutes until I found my way into the kitchen. Somehow Sandy beat me there and held out a cup of coffee for me I smiled at him. "Thanks."

He nodded. "Are you alright honey?"

"I don't know. Yesterday I was 19 and had just met you. Today I'm, I don't know how old, and I'm married!"

"Its okay sweetheart." He put his arms around me and I relaxed in his embrace.

"Can you stop with the sweethearts, and honey's please?"

"Ok, sure."

A kid i've never seen in my life walked into the kitchen. He looked to be about 16-17 and as for my clueless looks, Sandy seemed to know the boy right away. Maybe because they looked like identical twins.

"Hey son." Sandy said.

"Hey dad. Where's Ryan?"

Then another boy walked into the kitchen and smiled at Sandy. "Hey."

"Hey kid." Sandy said. "You ready for school?"

"Eh. I guess." He grabbed a bagel and a orange juice. "Let's get going Seth. Otherwise we'll be late meeting Summer and Marissa."

The first one, who I guess is Seth nodded his head and grabbed a bagel and orange juice to go as well. "See you later parental units."

"Bye son. See ya Ryan."

The other kid, Ryan, waved and then left the kitchen. I waited to hear the front door close then turned to Sandy.

"Who were they?"

Sandy looked worried. "Kirsten. Maybe you should stay home. Something's wrong...Seth is your son."

My face was filled with shock. "What? Oh god...I guess the other one...Ryan? Is my son too?"

"Yea..." Sandy said hesitantly.

"Oh god..."

"Kirsten I'm calling your father. You need to stay home today. I'll stay home too." Sandy reached for the phone before I grabbed his arm and stopped him.

"Sandy please. I haven't talked to my dad since I went to college..."

"Kirsten. You talk to him everyday. You work with him."

"Oh god..." I work with my father? Not that highlight of this future sceme thing here.

"Cal? Hey it's Sandy. Oh belive me I didn't want to call and chat...It's Kirsten...No, she's fine, She's just not feeling well...no...No Cal...because I said so...Oh it was great talking to you as well...yup...alright..bye caycay." Sandy hung up the phone and turned to me. "Maybe you should go lay down..."

"Yeah." I noticed the tension on the phone. "I take it you and my father don't get along very well."

He smiled. "Something is definiatly wrong...Honey your father hasn't liked me since the first day I met him."

"Well I'm going to keep that in mind when I introduce you two. Well I'm going to go lay down." I walked out of the kitchen and started walking up the stairs. When I reached the top I got dizzy. I feltmyself losing my balance, so I reached out for the railing. I missed and went toppling down the stairs.

"Kirsten!" Sandy yelled. I couldn't see him.

"Kirsten! Oh my god. Honey? Are you all right?" He was now in front of my face leaning over me.

"My head hurts...Sandy..."

"Kirsten, honey, stay with me."

I tried keeping my eyes open and looking into his handsome deep blue eyes but everything suddenly went black.


	3. Chapter 3

**Ok so here is the next chapter. I've gotta say this isn't exactly my favorite one, but whatever. I hope you guys like it! I have started writing a new fic so i'm going to get this one posted and finished then i'll post the next one. Which is, surprisingly a Seth and Summer one. Thank you to everyone who reviewed! Oh yeah, and since im in such a hurry to get this fic posted...this will be the last chapter. It's suppose to be two more, but I just combined them!**

* * *

"Kirsten!" I opened my eyes and I was at a familiar restaurant.

"Kirsten, are you all right?" Sandy was sitting across from me. What the hell was going on? I just blacked out.

"Um...yeah."

"Okay..." Sandy said, still eyeing me.

"Sandy?"

"What?"

"How long have we been married?"

He immediatly dropped his fork and stared at me. "What?"

"I asked how long we've been married."

"Kirsten, we're not married..."

"Oh." I smiled at him. "Wow, I don't know what came over me..."

"It's okay."

He payed the bill, and we walked out of the restaurant. He took my hand in his and lead me down to the beach and we walked along it. He held my shoes for me, while I walked barefoot along the sand.

I leaned my head on his shoulder, and smelt his all to familiar scent.

"Kirsten?" I looked up at him and stopped walking. "I love you."

"I love you too Sandy." I smiled up at him. This was one amazing night.

He smiled at me and sat down in the sand. I sat down too between his legs and leaned back into him. We sat there for a little bit, just realaxing. He was playing with my hair, while I stoked his other hand.

Suddenly he stood up off the ground bringing me with him. He stood me up, but he went back to the ground. He was done on one knee. Oh god...

"Kirsten. I love you. I've loved you since the day I met you and we kissedoutside your apartment. I want to be with you forever and I don't ever want to lose you. I know that our parents don't exactly see eye to eye and they basically hate us, but I love you. I will love you forever.Please, will you marry me?"

There were tears in my eyes when he finished. Ialways dreamt of this day and it's everything I had every hoped for."Of course Sandy! I love you too!"

He stood up and slipped the ring on my finger. Then leaned in and kissed me. He gave me the most romantic kiss we've ever shared together.

"Let's go home sweatheart"  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
I opened my eyes and heard beeps all around me. I looked around and saw white walls, a boring ugly picture, and food next to me, and flowers next to the bed. I settled on a figure sitting two feet away from me...Sandy.

"Sandy..." I said.

"Kirsten!" He leaned in and gave me a kiss. "You're alright. I was worried about you."

I smiled at him. "I'm okay. What happened?"

"You fell down the stairs. I should be asking you what happened?"

"I have no idea. I was walking up stairs and then I got dizzy and fell. I just had a dream of when you proposed to me." I smiled at him and he smiled back.

"Was it just as great when I actually did it?"

"No." His smile faded. "It wasn't as good because it was just a dream."

He kissed me again and then the doctor came in.

"Our patient is awake!" He smiled and looked throught the chart. "It seems you've had a nasty fall." I nodded my head and he continued. "I'm just going to ask you a few questions to make sure everything's alright."

I nodded my head and took Sandy's hand.

"Alright. So first, what's your name?"

I noticed Sandy take a deep breath and didn't understand why. "Kirsten Cohen."

Sandy lets out his deep breath.

"Correct. Alright, how old are you?"

"36." God, these questions were way to obvious.

"Correct again. Do you have any kids?"

"Yeah. I have 2 boys, Seth and Ryan."

"Alright. Now last one, what's the date?"

"Um. July 19th, 2006."

"Correct. I think everythings fine. You seem to be okay."

I nodded my head. I guess everythings fine.

The doctor left and Sandy turned to me. "What was wrong this morning honey? You had no idea where you were, or who the boys were, or even how long we've been married."

"I don't know. I just. I went back and forth between dates that are imporatnt to me. Like when I first met you, and then when you proposed. I don't know...I was just confused. But I'm okay now."

"Good. Because I was scared. I thought you'd file for divorce because you couldn't remember me!"

I smiled at him and gave him a kiss. "Never. You're going to have to try harder then that to get rid of me. I love you."

"I love you too." He leaned in and gave me a passionate kiss.

* * *

Ok so end. lol. I know it's a bad ending but whatever. I don't exactly get the ending. We'll just say that she got stuck in the future, lol. Thank you to everyone who reviewed and my next fic will be better just because it will actually have an ending that makes sense! 


End file.
